


Forever now

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Blackout (Revolution), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic (No Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Charlie is doing what Bass had done in the past when something unbearable happened, tried to run away into the dark. But this time, Bass is the one who stays steady.





	Forever now

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Thanks so much for reading! This was for the Good Ship Charloe Topsy Turvy Challenge back in 2015 but I never posted to the Archive. So here it is. The title of the story is from a song of the same name by Cold Chisel. I hope you like it… Magpie

Charlie drove the car like she did everything else, fast and with everything she had. But this time she was running and that meant she went faster than even she was comfortable with and then went faster still, the needle rising higher and higher, her heart pounding, adrenaline making every second seem to stretch into the next, speed making every bend in the road a blur of half seen tree trunks, shrubs, curving white lines, waving grasses and road side reflectors like animal eyes, the head lights making everything appear sudden, flat and alien. 

The colors of the world fading to black and white, like wrong and right – no grey there.

Suddenly the bounding, leaping shape of a deer burst onto the road just before the next bend and she slammed on the brakes, not willing to hit it, not wanting another death on her spread sheet of grief and loss and the night swerved and screamed and circled and spun around her like a crazy fucking whirlwind.

And then there was nothing.  
….

'Charlie?' 

The voice was familiar, loved, wanted at any other time. But why was he here? How was he here?

‘Charlie, you’ve got to wake up…’ 

Nooo… She pushed the thought away.

'Please, Charlie.’ The voice got louder, hurting her ears. ‘Come back, damn it.’ 

She shut it out, she didn’t want to come back, it hurt too much. 

Then there were other voices, lights hurting her eyes, colours flashing on and off in shrieking, violent strobes, hands lifting her up and pain like glass shattering. 

Then, at last, nothing.  
…………..

She woke up again to white sheets, white walls, white ceiling, white everything. 

Everything except a shining golden card on the white bedside table, next to a single yellow rose in a thick crystal vase. She reached out to pick it up, noting vaguely that her arm was bandaged in white from wrist to elbow. 

The card was beautiful; creamy, handmade paper embossed with intricate patterns picked out in gold, and inside, a few words in a strong, masculine hand. ’Not your fault.’

She looked at the card, the words circling round and round, going in and out of focus until the only ones she could see were 'Your fault… Your fault... Your fault…' 

She flung the card away as hard as she could and the rose went flying through the air, the crystal vase and the water inside catching the light with tiny rainbows and cascades of droplets that sprayed out like rain, or tears as the vase broke against the wall.  
……………

Later, she didn’t know how much later, she lay there listening to the other voices. The ones talking about her life, about the mess she'd made of things, how she'd failed. 

It had been her job to look after Danny and her dad. Her mom had told her that when she'd left them all to go to Uncle Miles. It was her job to keep them safe. She was the strong one, the one they relied on, the one who made things happen. 

She was supposed to make sure they were ok. But where had she been when that fucking drunk driver had just…just…run them down while they were just crossing the fucking road.

She hadn’t been there but she was supposed to be.

She was late because she'd stayed longer with Bass, because she didn’t want to leave him. 

Now they were gone and it was her fault.  
…………….

Every now and then she heard voices. Her mom, Miles… and Bass, always Bass. And there were voices she didn't know too, nurses and doctors maybe? She gradually became aware of the unmistakable sounds and smells of hospital, the regular interruptions of her uneasy sleep by quick competent hands, the feel of needles in her skin, tightness around her arms, lights in her eyes. Then they were making her eat, making her drink, helping her to undress, to wash, to dress again, rolling her one side, then the other, her senses reeling at the changes in attitude, changes in altitude, but all the time she didn’t want to think, didn’t want to do anything…  
…………….

She opened her eyes, carefully and just a crack so that he wouldn't see. Because she wasn't quite ready to talk. Not yet. 

He was there, the way he'd been there each time she opened her eyes. Bass. In the easy chair next to the bed, his long legs splayed out, jeans rumpled and his muscular body relaxed in sleep. His curly hair was mussed and sweat dark against the leather back of the chair, his strong hands resting on the wide armrests, the fingers elegant. 

She noticed that his beard had grown out some, it curled lightly around his jaw, softening the strong, male angles and throwing a light shadow on the curve of his neck. There were new lines across the broad, high forehead and around the edges of his mouth too. Dark circles under his eyes.

Oh Bass… a tear made its way down her cheek although she hadn't given it permission to fall. She wasn't ready to cry yet either.  
……………..

Then, a new morning, the sun streaming in through the blinds like warm fingers, reaching out to her, shining through the skin of her eyelids and becoming all colours. Dazzled, she opened her eyes. ’Bass?' her voice sounded rusty and dry, she coughed…

‘Charlie, thank God.’ He sat up and leaned towards her, his blue eyes so bright in the sunlight that she just gazed at them, dazzled again.

She felt stupid tears start then.’I’m sorry about the car, Bass.’ She was so sorry, sorry that she'd driven off in the car, sorry that she hadn't taken her bike. Sorry that she'd failed him too, sorry about everything.

The blue eyes filled and became like starbursts, hazy like raindrops on a windscreen. 'Fuck the damn car.’

'I should have taken my bike, Bass. Not the car.’

He shook his head and leaned closer. ’The car had a roll cage, which is what saved your life.’ His lips tightened, 'If you'd taken your bike you'd be dead, Charlie, just like Danny and Ben and I'd be the one on my own.’ He took one of her hands, his fingers lacing through hers, his eyes so intense they burned.’Is that what you wanted?'

She shook her head. ’No…no.'

'Then shut up about the fucking car.’ He was angry, eyes glittering, lips tight. 

Charlie felt her own eyes widen as he came closer, looming, his breath reaching her before he did, warm and smelling faintly of mint.   
His fingers tightened on hers. 'I was following you on the bike, Charlie, I could only just keep up with you. You were going too fucking fast for the road and you know it.’ his eyes were hard, accusing now. ’You were chickening out weren't you. You were giving up.’

She stared at him, horrified. A cold lump in her throat. ‘Bass?'

He leaned even closer until all she could see were his eyes, boring into hers. 

She'd never seen him so angry, even when he was racing or fighting in the ring he never got angry, he just focused and beat whoever or whatever it was he was up against.

'Is that really what you think Ben and Danny’d want, Charlie?’ He was so close she could see herself reflected in the blue of his eyes…

It was hard to think with him so close. She could feel the heat of his body beating onto her skin, his lips just a moment away and a memory flashed suddenly of those lips soft and clever on hers, on her body and it brought a flush of colour to her cheeks and she felt alive for the first time in so, so long… 

She swallowed hard and shook her head.’No, no, it isn’t.' And it really wasn’t. Her Dad and Danny had both loved life, always, even when it was hard work or when bad things happened. They would want her to live, to make the most of her life, not to waste it. She’d been an idiot.

He took a deep breath in, his broad shoulders relaxing a little, the almost frightening intensity in his eyes and face relaxing just a fraction. ’Ok, that's my girl.’ He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, looking at her face over the bandages on her arm.   
His forehead creased in a frown, the lines deeper than she remembered. 

‘You're lucky to be alive, Charlie.’ He looked down, then back at her. ‘And I'm lucky too,’ his eyes went intense again. 'Because you're still here, and you've still got me, and Miles. And your mom, and so many other people who love you and want you to stay.’

Charlie let out a long, shuddering breath. ’I know. I won’t do it again, Bass. I promise.’

He nodded ‘Good. That’s good.’ He kissed her hand again.’Because it's going to take you fucking forever to pay me back for the car.’ his eyes narrowed, glinting, and he ran his tongue over the skin of her hand, making her shiver.

She was shocked into a sort of gasping laugh. ’Bastard, it’s half mine.’ Then her face fell. 'Oh no…' she met his eyes, hers wide and appalled. 'Bass, what about the race?' She slumped back against the pillows. ’God, I'm so stupid. We're out of the race.’

He took both her hands and pulled her back up against him, her body lighter than he remembered. ’It's ok, Charlie. Jeremy's already said we can use his second car, he's just finished fitting her out and Miles will be second if you aren't up to it. The race is still a month away anyway, we've got plenty of time.’

She leaned against him, looking up, the effort making her breathless… Damn it she was weak as a kitten. ’Really?

He held her up with one arm and pushed a strand of honey blond hair back behind her ear with the other hand.’Yeah. But you still owe me big time, and I know what I want.’ His hand wound behind her neck and he leaned forward to kiss her, bringing her towards him, his lips firm on hers and so, so sweet. 

She lifted a heavy hand and cupped his cheek, her eyes almost back to wicked,’so, what do you want?’

He pulled back a tiny bit, his eyes softer on her now, relief making them the clear blue of the sky, his lips even smiling a little, ’I want you, and you’re lucky that I'm willing to accept payment in kind.’ He ran his hand back down from her neck, trailing over her shoulders, around the curve of a breast, down over her hip, gently pulling her knees towards him and the edge of the bed. ’So you need to take better care of yourself, Charlie because all of this is mine now.’

She gazed back at him from the cushion of his arm, eyes serious. 'It's always been yours Bass.’ She reached up and ran her fingers lightly over his face and down, fingertips catching in the springy strands of his scruff. Then she pulled his head down towards her and breathed in his warm scent, felt his lips on hers, gentle, demanding, like home, like life itself.

He leaned into the kiss for a long, long moment, then let go and gently lowered her back against the pillows.

‘Why'd you stop?' she complained, her body already buzzing from the kiss and wanting more.

He took a deep breath, rubbed his hands over his face then rested his elbows on his spread thighs. 'Charlie, you've been in and out of it for more than a week now, you should take it easy. You're not strong enough for anything like that yet.’

Her eyes got stormy again. 'Fuck that. I've spent long enough taking it easy in here already.’ She pushed herself up, ignoring the slight pull from the injury on her arm, and flung the covers out of the way so she could move properly, cursing the slight trembling in her legs when she moved just a little too fast. There was a bandage wrapped around her right calf, the one on her arm, several dressings scattered over other parts of her body and the insides of both elbows and the backs of her hands had marks where needles had been inserted but apart from that, things seemed to be ok. Or at least nothing seemed to be missing or seriously damaged. Bass was right, she'd been very lucky, and her heart faltered for a moment when she thought about what could’ve happened, what she’d nearly lost.

Then she looked down at what she was wearing. The soft white silky nightgown was unfamiliar. There was absolutely nothing as sweetly, girly revoltingly princess pretty in her own wardrobe. It had a low neckline, delicate lace edging and the curves of her breasts and their pink nipples were just visible through the gauzy material. She pulled a fold of the stuff up between two fingers and made a face.’Wow, this has to be from mom. She always wanted to dress me up in pretty things, guess she had to wait till I was unconscious, huh.’ She reefed it up, shimmying it over her hips, breasts, arms then over her head, then flung it across the room and sighed in satisfaction. ‘There, that’s better.’

Bass chuckled, his eyes resting on her pink tipped breasts then roving down to the slim curves of her hips, ‘it’s better for me too, believe me.’

She looked down further, top lip curling at the sight of the sensible, white cotton grandma briefs some moron had dressed her in. ‘Really?   
You have got to be kidding me.’ She wriggled out of those too, tossing them onto the floor, then lay back on the narrow bed and arranged herself in an elegant pose, one leg gracefully bent over the other, one arm lazily draping over her belly, panting a little because damn it, there was that stupid weak kitten again. Ignoring it, she pulled a strand of hair down and curled it over one shoulder, looking up at him from under her lashes. ‘Now, where were we?'

His eyes lit up, their electric blue almost blinding this close.

She shivered, his smile and the promise in those eyes sending goose bumps racing over her bare skin from base to apex…

He stood up, not taking his eyes off her, backed up to the door, reached behind and clicked the lock.

Charlie watched him as he strode back towards her, stripping off his worn, favourite leather jacket and tossing it over the back of the chair next to the bed. Then he gripped the hem of his black muscle tee and stripped that off too, laying it over the jacket. His boots were next then the worn jeans, baggy at the knees. She ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation of what was coming next. He always went commando and Bass dropping his jeans was a sight to make any red-blooded woman go weak at the knees. 

Good thing she was lying down already.

She looked him up and down as he stood and gazed at her, her bottom lip gripped between her teeth and her pussy so damn ready to party she had to squeeze her thighs together to ease the ache.

His cock was already full and hard, rearing like a beautifully thick and strong fleshy column above the neatly trimmed curls and full, tightly packed balls nestled between his legs, and when he reached down to stroke himself, smiling at her while he did it, knowing what watching him do that did to her, she had to suck in a breath as an electric thrill sizzled from her clit right up to the top of her head then went roaring back down again, setting everything ablaze on the way,

He strode the last few steps towards her, gloriously and unselfconsciously nude and bent over, peering down to examine the mechanism of the hospital bed. 'This should make it go up a bit higher I think.’

Charlie turned over until she was on her stomach, eyes dropping to his cock which was bobbing temptingly almost within reach of her lips. She laughed up at him. ’The view’s pretty good right here.’

He glinted back at her, lips twitching, ‘I’ll put it back after…’ then he pressed something and suddenly the bed shot up about two feet. 

She gasped, grabbing for the edges. ‘Whoa…’ 

Bass grunted in satisfaction. ’The bed's too small for the two of us and I'm too tall for anything to work properly with it that low.’ He grinned, eyes wicked. ’Should be perfect now...' He went to the foot of the bed running a hand down her back, butt and legs, then pulled her gently but inexorably towards him by her ankles until her legs dangled off the end of the bed. 

Charlie lay there bent at the hips, the tips of her big toes just touching the tiled floor and the perfect oval mounds of her ass cheeks parted slightly, giving a glimpse of the delicate pink flesh valley between. She lifted herself up on her elbows and craned her head back over her shoulder so she could see him, ‘is that better?’ 

He licked his lips, eyes avid. ’Charlie you look fucking amazing. I gotta get us one of these beds’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘You just said it’s too small for the two of us.’

Bass chuckled, ‘wasn’t thinking of sleeping in it.’ His voice was deep and low, hoarse with need. He ran his hands over the full globes of her ass, thumbs spreading them out, nudging her legs out a little wider with a muscular thigh, making her stretch to keep her toes on the floor. 

Her breath got faster, back arching, belly pressing into the bed tilting her ass higher towards him.   
He slid one hand down between her butt cheeks, fingers curling and playing between her legs, her juices spreading over his fingers, making them slippery, shiny as he slid two fingers inside her, hooking them to find the special spot there, another playing with her clit, his thumb teasing the pucker between her cheeks. He bent to kiss her the spot at the base of her spine that he knew made her go wild… his tongue dancing little circles there.

Charlie had to remember to breathe again as she felt the delicious tension building inside, her heart beat speeding up, her position on the bed making her feel incredibly sexy, exposed in the best way and so, so open to him. It felt like a month since she’d felt so good and the haze of grief and the days in hospital faded away. She swallowed, ’I’ll have a look, they might have one on Amazon maybe?' 

He chuckled against her skin, a vibration that sent another ripple of pleasure rippling along her spine.

Then she stopped trying to talk, her voice coming out as a drawn out moan instead and she stretched her arms down in front of her, breasts rubbing against the soft cotton of the sheet, her forehead pressing down onto the thin mattress as he made her come and come and come, her whole body trembling with the force of it. She melted into the bed, hands twisting into the sheets, legs and ass straining off the edge to get more of him.

He moved in against her and she felt the heavy, hard ridge of his cock against her cleft as he shifted his hips a little up and down, the feel of his cock head and shaft surging through her wet folds so good that she moaned again with the pleasure of it.  
He leaned down a little and caught her legs with his hands, bringing her knees up so that her legs were wrapped around him, holding her there with a strong hand while the other stroked the head of his cock through her folds, teasing her waiting, wanting pussy until he pushed inside, slowly, so slowly, his cock stretching her out and filling her up like all her wet dreams come true. 

As he got all the way in, Charlie felt his breath catch, his hands rigid on her hips, fingers digging into her flesh.

'Charlie…Fuck this feels so good, I’ve missed you so much.’ Then he pulled out and plunged back in, his hands gripping her hips, holding her hard in place, starting a steady rhythm that made her forget everything but the feel of him. 

She pushed her ass back against him, urging him to plunge harder, faster, celebrating life, living, being here, being together.

‘Charlie,' his voice was hoarse, gasping need. ’I have to pull out now or…'

She'd made her choice, she'd let him make his. ’I want you to stay, to come inside. If you want to? I mean…’ She ran out of breath.  
She heard his breath catch again, and then he was a storm behind her and inside her, his arms and chest stretching out along her back, surrounding her with his heat, his cock stretching and filling, drawing back then coming again until she felt him fill her up, until she was full with him, his breath hot on the curve of her back, his hands stroking over her hair and shoulders leaving her loose, boneless, the tension and pain flowing away and leaving her full of light and a kind of peace.

Then he was stretched out beside her, the bed just big enough for him to slide underneath her, lifting her with his easy strength so that she was lying on top of him, the bed creaking with their weight, her belly pressed to his, her breasts rounded against his chest, his hands roaming over her back, her ass, his tall body beneath her like all of her favourite things at once.

'Charlie?'

Charlie felt so blissed out words were difficult to find. ’Yeah?'

'So you wouldn't mind having kids?'

She smiled against the base of his neck, kissing the hollow there, giving it a little bit of tongue and loving that it made him squirm. 'As long as they’re yours, Bass.'

He was quiet for a long moment.

She felt his breath move her up and down, his heart beating loud against her cheek.

'I love you, Charlie.’ His hands were stroking her hair. ‘And I've been thinking that maybe we could think about getting out of racing soon? I mean, there's a lot more to life than going really fast round and round in big circles.’ He peered down so that he could see her face, ’and as for Miles and me, well, we’ve been talking about starting up a security business together for a while now, and if you and I were to have… I mean, if you were…’

'If I were pregnant maybe?'

His laugh rumbled his chest, 'yeah, that. I’d want us to be at home, not traveling round the world.’

She sat up, straddling his hips. She could just see out through the window. It was a beautiful day and if felt like time to get out and feel the sun on her face. Time to look to the future, not feel sad about something she couldn’t change. She leaned down and kissed him. ’Lets work it out as we go Bass. I love fast cars too, and I know that Dad and Danny wouldn’t want us to give up racing if it made us happy.’ She grinned down at him, her lopsided, hell raiser grin. ’Besides, the next race is for them, ok?’

His arms wrapped around her, tight, strong, feeling like home, ‘you got it.’  
…..

**Author's Note:**

> AN: well…. I know that they should probably agree to stop racing cars and live nice safe lives, but hey, Charlie loves him for who he is and vice versa. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the ride. Cheers, Magpie :)


End file.
